


Like The Dawn

by chamomilechia



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24252400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamomilechia/pseuds/chamomilechia
Summary: Inspired by the wonderful song "Like The Dawn"  by The Oh Hellos.Janus is a godly creature of the Earth, sentenced by the primordial gods to an endless slumber, locked away from his ancient lover Roman, the Sun.Roman and Janus' love is too powerful for the bane, causing it to break.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Like The Dawn

He lay on a bed of flowers, soft blooms of primroses, chamomile and marigold, and fresh green stems traced delicately his pale skin as he slowly stirred.  
The garden was quiet, harmonically so, as bright flowers coloured the air with their appearance and fragrance, the infinite hills tumbled with green grass and white, the Snowdrops colliding with the eye as the moon shone upon them.  
Magenta foxgloves, deadly and pretty, deceived themselves as small trombones of the night, while ivy grew tall and sticky to the towering trees, singing as their fronds danced to the wind's rhythm, while the pipes from down the torrent whistled, calling his name from afar, sounds drowned by the giant bellflowers that applauded their innate talent.  
Bushes of raspberries and blackberries made shelter for small animals, close to the nearest forest's natural entrance, where mushroom and cyclamen grew from the rich and tranquil soil, protected by lanky wood creatures.  
He'd been dreaming everlastingly under the attentive eye of the Moon, who'd been watching over him like a sort of godfather and let him slumber peacefully.  
He'd started to drift upwards, far away from Hypnos' unholy clutches, slow but consistent, swimming up and out of his ocean of thick lethargy.  
It was a cycle set by the primordial Gods, a tale as old as time itself, made to be a puzzle that needed no first and last piece, a never ending circle of snake and tail.  
But something broke, changed the course of fate, retold the story and defeated the beast of time.  
And so the Sun, forbidden beast of the sky, descended on Earth to retrieve his lost love.  
Soon now, when the first rays of light hit his skin, he shot up wide awake, fragile eyes watching the Sun arise from the horizon, hot and beautiful, coming to wake him like he always would.  
So gentle and warm, starting with a ghostly caress and steadily drowning him under his golden light.  
And there he lay still, bathing under his glow as the Sun walked on the ground he'd been just sleeping on, tall and mighty, looking as appetible and delicious as a morning homemade plumcake.  
Though silly, the thought carried a longing that awakened something inside Janus.  
He sat there, legs up against his chest, as his Prince crouched in front of him, his smile so bright that no star could ever hope to compete, eyes glinting with amusement and something akin admiration and yearning, a hand reaching towards his, waiting.  
Janus, quiet and immobile, watched as his lover shone, skin warm and shaded like sweet caramel, as his hair framed his face like a halo, angelic features twisting his stomach into breathless realisations.  
As he stared, the Earthly Deity swore to see gemstones embedded in his lover's golden form, for his eyes resembled tiger-eye too much for it to be a coincidence, luscious ruby lips parted upwards to reveal his pearly teeth, and dust of obsidian was sprinkled unevenly on his skin, forming new unnamed constellations.  
The deity knew he could end up scorched, for the Sun is dazzling yet dangerous, but that display of incredible grace only spurred him to reach out his hand and grab his lover's, crystalline tears falling from his own mismatched eyes as the comforting warmth of his Prince developed him, and, in that moment he knew, the time for sleep was over.  
From that moment, they'd be together forever, and nothing would stand a chance against their love.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song Like The Dawn, by The Oh Hellos 
> 
> Hope you liked it!🤍🌞  
> Kudos and comments are very appreciated and I'd be very thankful if you decided to leave some✨🌺  
> I wish you a wonderful day!🌹❤️  
> Goodbye🌻  
> P.S.  
> I might add another chapter retelling the story from Janus's point of view, if you'd like!💛🌜


End file.
